When Friends are There
by TylerJay
Summary: Nat is all irritated about something that happened today and his closest friends, Snappy and Slouchy go to far measures to help their friend. This is a ONESHOT of MALE on MALE SEX! If you don't like that, DO NOT READ! If you do, READ and REVIEW Please! I want critiques. XD Enjoyzies!


**Hiya everybody. This is a oneshot of Gay sex. PLEASE DONOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE MALE ON MALE SEX!**

**If you like it, enjoy and Please Review. I want to improve on my writing skills! XD**

**Bye for now!**

Nat is walking back to his smurfling room he shares with Snappy and Slouchy. Sassette has moved out and now lives with smurfette. Nat is feeling overwhelmed about something. But not of joy, but of depression. He walks in and slammed the door, while Snappy and Slouchy are playing their SmurfBox. Snappy ans Slouchy jumped at the sound of the door being slammed. "Heya Nat." Snappy said as Nat lays down on his bunk. Snappy walks over to him and lays beside him. "Bro what's wrong? You seem out of place lately."

"Yeah." Slouchy joins in. "You seem like something is bugging you. You're our little brother pretty much. We want to help you." He seems just as concerned as Snappy.

"Guys... umm..." Nat studders. "It's nothing." He says shortly.

With that Snappy gives Nat a long comforting brotherly hug. He was always the one who understood Nat as Slouchy is the oldest but still cared for them nevertheless. "It's obviously something hun." Slouchy said. "Please tell us."

"Umm... okay but you got to promise to not be mad at me." Nat says.

"A Smurfling's Honor!" They both said in unison.

"Okay... I've... I've..."

"Spit it out Nat!" Snappy says loosing his patience.

"I've always wanted to 'experiment' with you guys."

Snappy and Slouchy look at Nat in complete shock. Was their little brother gay? Slouchy wasn't sure wwhat to say but...

"Okay Nat." Snappy and his big fat mouth.

"Seriously?" Nat said.

"Absosmurfly." Snappy says. "I've always wanted to do this with you. Slouchy wanna join?"

"Uhh... why not."

"Okay but make sure no one is coming. I don't want Papa Smurf to catch us." Snappy stated.

Slouchy runs and looks out the door and comes back to the younger brothers. "All clear."

"Okay let's get started." Nat says.

Nat lays down as Snappy and Slouchy take off his straw overalls and boxers to show a stiff four inches of uncut blue meat. Slouchy is the second to smurf off all his clothes to show off his six incher with a little patch of brown pubic hair. His hung blue balls were waiting for the day they could do this for the first time. Snappy eagerly takes off his clothes and reveals his five inches and veiny blue sausage.

Nat is the first to take on Snappy's dick. Starting on the tip Snappy sends out short pants and moans deeply as Nat engulfs his whole package. "Unn... Nat... for a vegetarian... mmm... you can handle meat well...Ohh!" Snappy moans as Slouchy starts licking his small tight asshole as Nat is still engulfing his cock.

Slouchy stopped licking and send his large adolescent penis into Snappy's mouth as he was moaning loudly. Snappy thought if that wasn't enough, Nat started sucking harder and harder leading Snappy closer to his orgasm.

Just as Snappy was about to cum, Nat spit out Snappy's cock. "Uhh... What the hellllllohhhh!" Snappy moaned as Nat started to ride Snappy's young adolescent cock. It was a feeling of pleasure for the both of them and then Slouchy said, "Try a different position so I can join."

Nat went on all fours as Snappy mounted Nat and started thrusting his dick in Nat's ass. Slouchy went and mounted on Snappy and started to pound Snappy's tight virgin asshole. Snappy reached around and grabbed Nat's four incher and started rubbing it as fast as his little blue hand can go. The trio felt waves of emotion and pleasure as each thrust and rub was hitting each smurf. Slouchy pouned faster and faster in Snappy's asshole. This send Snappy to fuck faster and rub Nat's cock faster.

Eventually Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy were all pushed over the edge and all three had their biggest orgasms with Slouchy's in Snappy ass, Snappy took his cock out and came all over Nat's back and neck, and Nat's orgasm sending over the bed and on the walls.

All three layed down on the bed and snuggled together with their cum all over eachother's bodies.

"Sooo Nat. How did'ya like it?" Snappy said pecking Nat on the check.

"Guys. That was the best thing ever!" Nat said getting up and hugging both of his best friends. "I love you both." Kissing each of them.

"I love you too Nattie!" Snappy says.

"YAWWWWN!" Slouchy moans. "I love you too buddy but I think we should go to bed it's smurfing late." And the trio fell asleep in eachother's arms. They knew it was a night they will never forget.


End file.
